Hadrian Peverell and The Game
by AK2921
Summary: Hadrian Peverell or formerly known as Harry Potter has lived a long life after defeating Voldemort, he became the Master of Death and now he meets death again ready for the next great adventure. But death has something else planned for its master and that plan put Harry in the Game of Thrones.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Year 2937, Godric's Hollow Graveyard_

Hadrian James Potter Black Peverell also known as Harry Potter or 'The Boy who Lived', 'The Saviour', 'The Conqueror' or whatever idiotic titles people have given him throughout his life, Harry sat on the grave yard in Godric's hollow near the grave of his two beautiful wives. The engraving on the grave read, 'Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger, Smartest witch of her age (1980 – 2700) And Daphne Isabelle Black nee Greengrass, Most Cunning witch of her age (1981 – 2713).' These two women were the backbone of Harry's life and his war against Voldemort and the other wars that followed.

When Harry first entered the wizarding world he was a brave and reckless, hiding his true self and his intelligence that he had developed after spending his childhood with Dursley. His first friends were Ronald Bilius Weasley or Ron for short, Harry kept his curiosity of the wizarding world in check and downplayed his intelligence to match with Ron so that he can stay his friend. His second friend was his future wife and love Hermione Jane Granger a bushy haired bookworm who became friend with the two boys after they saved her from a mountain troll. The three friends had to stop a teacher prof Quirrell who later was found to be keeping the dark lord Voldemort on the back of his head from stealing the Philosopher's Stone, Harry never showed his true intelligence or his skill because he was happy about having friends.

But that changed in his second year when most of the school saw him as the Heir Of Slytherin, they blamed him for the mysterious attacks and even Ron started distancing himself. That day Harry learned that hiding himself to just have friends was his biggest mistake and it's time let the world see the real Harry Potter but in all thick and thin Hermione stayed with him. But the dam broke when Hermione was petrified too, Harry lashed out and started searching for the monster that had made his life hell. He even started hexing any other students who bad mouthed him irrespective of the detentions, the tongue lashing he gave to Dumbledore Snape and McGonagall in the great hall made the whole school shut. Later he found out that the monster was a Basilisk controlled by Tom Riddle or Voldemort who was possessing Ginny Weasley Ron's young sister, Harry barely managed to kill the Basilisk with the Gryffindor sword and defeat the shade of Tom Riddle. Ron tried becomes Harry's friend again but Harry didn't even talk to him again.

In the third year Harry pushed himself in duelling and his studies with Hermione's help knowing Voldemort is out there getting ready to come back and continue the war he started. Harry eventually found out about his god father Sirius Black and the truth of Peter Pettigrew the real betrayer of the potters, Harry with the help of Hermione and Dumbledore were able to clear Sirius name so that he could become Harry's legal guardian, but unfortunately for them the rat Pettigrew escaped from the hands of Aurors.

In his fourth year Harry was again put in danger when his name came out of the Goblet of fire making him the unwanted fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament, although that also made him emancipated making him Lord Potter. But destiny always played with harry as due to him being the heir to the Black family courtesy of his godfather Sirius he found he was betrothed to the Slytherin Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass who was the most cunning snake in the whole school, and the most interesting part was that Harry got this information just when he asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. Fortunately for Harry, Hermione understood Harry's situation and that way Daphne became part of their small group.

Harry fought toe to toe with a dragon in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, but thankfully the dragon understood parseltounge and when Harry told the Hungarian Horntail to give the fake egg the dragon agreed. In the Christmas ball Harry took both Daphne and Hermione as his date to the ball to everyone surprise. Harry had to rescue Hermione from the depth of Black lake, he did it with the help of Gillyweed and Moaning Myrtle who was happy to show Harry the direction while inside the black lake. It was the third task where all shit got down, the cup placed inside the maze turn out to be a portkey to a graveyard in Little Harlington where Peter Pettigrew was waiting for Harry with a deformed baby Voldemort. Peter used a dark ritual using Harry's blood as one of the ingredients to bring back Voldemort, Harry was let to have his wand back by Voldemort so that both of them can duel. Harry tried his best to fight with Voldemort and even surprised Voldemort by gaining an upper hand a few times but Voldemort's experience was too much for Harry. Harry was able to flee back to Hogwarts by summoning the cup which was the portkey.

The next day Voldemort attacked with his full force on the Ministry of Magic killing many people including Harry's godfather Sirius Black, Voldemort declared that he is back and the war against him started again. Dumbledore recreated his Order of Phoenix to help with the war and let Harry, Hermione and Daphne join the order. He finally told Harry about the prophecy between Harry and Voldemort which said that at the end only Harry can kill Voldemort and vice versa, he also told them about Horcrux which was the secret of Voldemort immortality. Dumbledore started to take part in the training of Harry, Daphne and Hermione teaching the three everything he knew. The Flamel couple, Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel also came forward and shared their knowledge before dying or as they say going on their next great adventure. Meanwhile Harry and Dumbledore searched and destroyed all of Voldemort's six Horcruxes.

It took Harry four years to learn everything he could from Dumbledore, both Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel also passed on to afterlife but gave all of their possession to Harry, Hermione and Daphne. After four years of training under him, Harry was finally able to best Dumbledore in a duel after which Dumbledore told him about the deathly hallows and gave the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand to Harry, with the Invisibility Cloak already with him Harry now had all the three deathly hallows.

Harry married Daphne and Hermione the same year but unfortunately Ginny Weasley who wasn't happy for not becoming Harry's wife betrayed them and disclosed their location to the Death Eaters. When Voldemort attacked with his death eaters after the wedding he was finally able to kill Albus Dumbledore in that battle but Harry and both of his wives escaped. When Harry finally learnt about the Horcrux inside his head from Dumbledore's memories he decided to sacrifice himself without telling anyone and confronted Voldemort alone. Voldemort used the killing curse on Harry but he unknowingly killed his own horcrux inside Harry as a result both Voldemort and Harry fell down unconscious when the killing curse hit Harry.

Harry met Death for the first time that day as Death excepted Harry as it's master, meanwhile Daphne and Hermione were able to take the unconscious Harry back to Hogwarts. When Harry woke up he found Daphne and Hermione were very much angry at him, the two finally calmed down after Harry explained the reasons for his plan to sacrifice himself. Harry found out that the deathly Hallows have bonded with him and he can call for them anytime, he also found his magical power which was normally much better in comparison to others was now sky rocketing. When Voldemort woke up he found out that Dumbledore and Harry knew about his biggest secret and they had destroyed all of his Horcruxes, in a fit of rage he called for every member and creature of his army and attacked Hogwarts.

What followed was called the 'Battle of Hogwarts' in the history books, many creatures and humans fought together for the right side against Voldemort the two opposite forces met and gave their best, both sides faced many losses and there was no side which was coming on top but then Voldemort and Harry faced each other. Voldemort duelled Harry but with the help of the deathly hallows Harry defeated Voldemort killing him which resulted in the end of the war, when Voldemort died every death eater died with him due to the mark that every death eater had on their wrist.

A few years after the war Hermione and Daphne had children and Harry finally had his own family, Harry travelled all over the world with his wives and children learning many new things in the field of magic and mundane technology. Life was going good but Harry soon found out that had stooped aging and it was quite clear that he would outlive his wives and children. Fortunately, Hermione was able to recreate the Philosopher's Stone with the help of notes she had from Nicolas Flamel. Harry, Hermione and Daphne were able to live for a long time as they watched their children and grandchildren lived, after three centuries of living with their family the three isolated themselves from normal population as Harry gave his family lordship to his children.

In the year 2700 Hermione died when she was shot with a gun in a muggle attack while she was travelling alone, Harry and Daphne were so angry that they personally hunted down and killed the whole gang. Harry and Daphne missed Hermione a lot but 13 years later Daphne too died from an incurable disease, Harry tried to use the power of Master of Death to stop death from taking Daphne but Daphne said that she had lived long enough and it was her time to go on the next great adventure. Harry let Daphne died but then he worked continuously for 17 years to find the cure for the disease which took Daphne.

Today at the age of 956 Harry stood in front of the grave of his wives, "Daph, Mione you both have left me alone in this world. Our family has prospered very much and I have kept looking over them, subtly helping them for many years but I can't take it anymore, now I am bored and I think it's time that I join you on the next great adventure." With a final goodbye Harry teleported to the Vile of Death in the Department of Mysteries, the wards that were there to stop someone from teleporting inside could not stop the Master of Death. Harry looked at the vile and said, "It's time" with that he walked into the Vile of Death.

When Harry entered the vile he found himself in an exact replica of the cottage he was living in his last days, a woman in a completely black dress was sitting in the sofa, she indicated the seat in front of her to Harry for him to seat. When Harry sat in front of the woman she started, "Master we meet again." Harry was a bit shocked at that but after living such a long life he could hide his feelings very well, "Death, it's been a long time. The last time I saw you were a male." Death chuckled as she replied, "I am Death master, I am an entity and I don't have any gender but I do have many forms this is one of them like the last one you saw."

Harry nodded and stayed quiet for a bit before saying, "When you said that you accept me as your master all I expected was just some power boost or something similar to that but never immortality, still my wife Hermione recreated the Philosopher's Stone so that I would not live my life alone but now both Hermione and Daphne are gone, I thought I had to bring balance in the universe and did that too by stopping many dark lords and terrorist organization now I want to go on the next great adventure." Death grinned and replied, "The next great adventure is a nice way to put it but since you are my master let me tell you the truth. When a life ends I reap the soul and sometimes if I wish I completely erase everything from that soul's mind and put it in a baby in the same or different world."

Harry interjected, "So there are different or parallel worlds." Death nodded and continued, "Yes some are very similar and some are completely different the souls that have lived twice or the soul that I chose not to put in another life are erased from existence, that is the truth of life and death. I send very few souls back to a new life as it is life's duty to create more souls as it is mine to erase the souls, the only souls that I gave a second life are the ones who have lived their first life and done some good for the world you can say the second life is the heaven if you wish. The resurrection stone can only bring an echo of the soul you call, when I clear the mind of a soul I keep those memories as an echo and the Resurrection stone cannot bring the soul back from the dead. I sent the souls of both of your wives to different universe where they lived a happy adventurous life and died at a normal age, both of their souls are now gone and their echo still remains with me."

Harry looked sad but couldn't say anything as it was the cycle of life and death and he finally asked, "So what's next for me death?" Death looked at Harry and replied, "You are my second master, your predecessor was your ancestor Ignotus Peverell and as my master he did his duty. I send Ignotus to many different worlds where he was reborn with his powers are memory intact and help the world to grow, I think I placed him in 7 different worlds and he had done a wonderful job before I allowed his soul to be erased. I don't know how many worlds you will get to see before your time is up but we can think about it later, right now you have to go to a world Ignotus visited just to have some fun but now there's a danger coming that will end everything that is alive."

Harry chuckled humorously, "Well it doesn't sound that bad at least I'll not be bored in this new world." Death smiled and nodded, "In this world you will be called Hadrian Peverell, you will eventually learn your family history but I am sorry to say that your mother and father will not be alive to raise you but don't worry your growing up will be way better in comparison to your old life. You would know that you are reborn but you can't use your magic until you are 11 years old and your old memory will slowly unlock and you will have all your memories and powers at the age of 11. Live your new life but be prepared as the 'Winter Is Coming'." Before Harry could say anything else Death was gone and he was enveloped with the blackness.

 _281 AL_

 _Asshai, Essos_

Lily Peverell formerly known as Lily Dayne was in her bedchamber crying in pain as she waited for the birth of her first child, the blood loss was too much and it was nigh impossible for her to survive after the birth. Arthur Dayne twin brother of Lily waited outside the bed chamber waiting for some news from the wet-nurse, his friend and prince Rheagar had made him rescue his sister Lily to Asshai instead of fighting in battle alongside him, he was guarding at the tower of Joy when Rheagar made him leave with Lily to Asshai after Lily's husband James Peverell murder at the hand of king Aerys II Targaryen. Suddenly the painful crying of his sister stopped as the handmaiden came out and said, "Queen Lily have given birth to a boy. The blood loss was too much and we are unable to do anything else for her, your sister has little time left in this world and she wants to see you."

Arthur followed the handmaiden into the bed chambers and found his sister Lily in the bed, her skin glistened with sweat and the sheets were filled with blood. Lily was holding her son in her arms as she looked at her brother and said weakly, "Arthur." Arthur almost whispered, "Lily you can't leave me and your son, not now Lily please." Lily smiled weakly, "I am sorry Arthur but it is my time, I am much too weak to continue anymore please Arthur I need a promise from you." Arthur Dayne eyes were filed with tears as he replied, "What do you need from me Lily?" Lily replied, "Me and James fought long over what to name our child, we knew that we were having a son but we were never settled on a name. We both finally decided to call him Hadrian Peverell or Harry for short, promise me Arthur that you will take care of Nephew, promise me that you will take care of him, teach him and protect him." Arthur Dayne nodded solemnly, "I promise Lily, I promise" Lily smiled for the last time as she took her last breath holding her son.


	2. History and Princess Stormborn

**History and Princess Stormborn**

 _Asshai, Essos_

James Peverell was a very good friend of the crown prince of the Westeros Rhaegar Targaryen, when Rhaegar father the king Aerys II Targaryen betrothed Rhaegar to princess Elia Martell of Dorne. Arthur Dayne commander of the kings guard became god friends with both James and Rhaegar, this way James met Arthur's twin sister Lily Dayne and both of them fell in love with each other when they met for the first time. Very few people knew about James true origin and identity as the prince of Asshai since most have heard Rhaegar calling James by his nick name Prongs, James parents died making James the king of Asshai, after a couple of months James married Lily Dayne making her the Queen of Asshai.

To everyone else all was well but James and Arthur knew that Rhaegar and Elia were married but there was no love between them, Elia and Rhaegar respected each other greatly but they never came to love each other, they even had a daughter princess Rhaenys. Then came the Tourney of Harrenhal, Rhaegar fell in love with the feisty she wolf Lyanna Stark of Winterfell who was betrothed to Robert Baratheon. Robert was a man who loved drinking and whoring around, Lyanna hated him even when Robert tried to woo her. When Rhaegar won the battle, he named Lyanna Stark as the Queen of Love and Beauty instead of his wife Elia, after the tourney Rhaegar and Lyanna met in secret as Lyanna fell in love with the crown prince.

Elia was weak after giving birth to Rhaenys and wouldn't survive the birth of another child this mad the mad king Aerys II Targaryen even madder so Rhaegar kept his relationship with Lyanna a secret. When Lord Rickard Stark, Lyanna's father told her that she would be marrying Robert very soon Rhaegar helped Lyanna to get away from Winterfell, they married under a High Septon but Rhaegar kept it a secret only telling James and Arthur about it as he took Lyanna to the Tower of Joy. Meanwhile Rickard and Brandon Stark accused Rhaegar of kidnapping Lyanna in front of king Aerys, the king charged both of them with treason and burned them as their punishment.

Following the burning of Lord Rickard Stark and his eldest son Brandon Stark, Robert Baratheon joined forces with Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark and rebelled against the Targaryen's. Meanwhile Rhaegar and James got some good news as both Lyanna and Lily were with child, when Rhaegar heard about the rebellion he and James left Lyanna and Lily in the Tower of Joy with Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower from Kings guard to protect both Lyanna and Lily. When Rhaegar left with the royal army to fight against the rebels he made James stay behind in Kings Landing to protect his wife family from the anger of his father. Unluckily when the king questioned James about Lyanna James refused to tell the king as he promised Rhaegar to not tell anything to anyone.

King Aerys II Targaryen became mad at James and burned him too after charging him with treason, when Rhaegar learnt the news of what his father had done he ordered Ser Arthur Dayne to take James wife and his sister Lily to Asshai from the Tower of Joy. After Arthur was gone he heard the news of Rhaegar's loss at the battle of Trident and backstabbing of Lannister's as their sworn brother Jamie Lannister from Kings guard killed the mad king by stabbing him in the back, Rhaegar's wife Elia was raped by Tywin Lannister's men as they killed both Elia and princess Rhaenys, fortunately prince Viserys fled with his mother Queen Rhaella to Dragonstone. Queen Rhaella died giving birth to her daughter Daenerys Targaryen.

Eddard Stark or Ned married Catelyn Tully for the support of Tully in the rebellion, Catelyn was betrothed to Ned's big brother Brandon Stark but after the mad king burned both Brandon and Rickard Stark Eddard as a honourable man did his duty and married Catelyn. Ashara Dyne was Lily Dayne and Arthur Dayne younger sister, Ashara and Ned fell in love with each other in the Tourney of Harrenhal but when Ned married Catelyn Ashara jumped from a cliff and gave up her life. After the sack of Kings Landing when Ned found out that his friend Robert now the king awarded Gregor Clegane for what he did to Elia Martell and her daughter got very angry and demanded Gregor Clegane to be punished, but his demand didn't reach the deaf ears of the new king Robert Baratheon.

Ned found out that his sister was in the Tower of Joy, he with 5 other men rode to the Tower of Joy. He found Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower of the kings guard guarding the entry of the tower, the men fought bravely but at last only Ned Stark and Howland Reed survived. When Ned found her sister Lyanna who was dying due to childbirth, she told her the truth of why she ran away and married Rhaegar, Ned promised Lyanna to keep his son safe from the new king Robert Baratheon. Lyanna named his son who was the rightful heir to the Iron Thorne as Aegon Targaryen before she passed away, Ned knew that if Robert found out about this he would kill his nephew so he renamed Aegon Targaryen as Jon Snow and told everyone that Jon is his bastard son.

Asshai was a land of mysteries to everyone in Westeros or Essos not many know the truth about these lands, Asshai was the land which was owned by the Peverell family. Asshai had been the stronghold of the Peverell family since the time Ignotus Peverell started the Peverell family, the land of Asshai which is owned by the Peverell's is home to people who can use magic, the people of Asshai are spread all over the world and are bound magically to the house Peverell. The people earn their keep by mining the golds available on the lands which was much more than what the Lannister's have.

Hadrian Peverell or Harry as he liked to be called was a very smart, intelligent and energetic boy, Harry started learning to read and write different languages mostly the Asshai, common tongue of Westeros and Valyrian language at the mere age of four. When he was 7 years old Ser Arthur Dayne started his training with swords and different kind of weapons, Harry was mainly taught by Maester Chigov and his uncle Arthur Dayne. Maester Chigov taught Harry how to read and write, history, politics and many other things as his uncle Arthur Dayne taught him how to fight and survive.

Harry was slowly getting all of his previous life memories back, in his previous life Harry had seen Daphne taking part in the political game and he had learnt from it, Harry was good at physical fighting as he was very good at dodging and striking at the right moment. When he was 11 years old his uncle had told him the full story of Westeros and how his parents died, and with the control over his magic Harry started teaching his spells and magic to the other magic users in Asshai and when his uncle and Maester Chigov asked about where he learnt those things he lied that he had learnt it from the Peverell family tomes in the library which can only be someone with Peverell blood.

Harry weapons training and sword fighting was progressing very well but Harry was still not on par with his uncle after all his uncle was Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of The Morning and the best swordsmen in all of the Westeros, but still after training under his uncle Harry was a very capable fighter. Harry best choice in sword was two identical swords which were made of Valyrian steel, it's hilt was a combination of gold and silver designed with gems with the house Peverell sigil on it, the Peverell sigil was of a black skeletal winged horse which was actually a Thestral. The two swords were called Phoenix and Basilisk and the hilt of the two swords can be joint oppositely to make a double sided sharp spear, it was a deadly weapon in the hand of someone who knew how to use it well and wisely.

Harry trained many witches and wizards in Asshai some of his magical skills and spells, he spread these witch and wizards all over Essos and Westeros to act as spies and if needed they can act as assassins too. Harry's uncle Arthur had also helped in improving the Asshai Army by improving their training as Harry was training them with magical skills, Asshai had a standing army of fifteen thousand men which included seven thousand horse riders. Harry also found that in this land magic came naturally as he didn't need a wand for most of his spells but on his eleventh birthday or name day as it is called he found the deathly hollows in his bed as a gift most probably from Death.

Harry also used his future knowledge in helping the farmers in Asshai to produce more foods, he also started to teach many group of people how to make different kind of Beers, Wines and Champagne from different fruits and ripe vegetables. The trade of these new drinks and fresh crops increased the wealth of Peverell family and the people of Asshai, Harry also designed and used many new machineries that made the mining process much easier. The new drinks were very popular and demand was very high so Harry had to hire a few outsiders to help with the production, seeing the high demand Harry also increased the price on those drinks but the demand was still high, overall speaking the isolated Asshai region was progressing very well.

Harry kept himself informed of everything that is happening in Essos and Westeros, his spy network was proving to be quite valuable and his training with his uncle Arthur Dayne was progressing very well. Harry was able to give his uncle quite a challenge now a days, the two gave each other many cuts and bruises while sparring and Harry had nearly defeated his uncle many a time nut Arthur Dayne's experience always came on top as he would always find some way to beat Harry. Harry was having a feast with his uncle Arthur and Maester Chigov and few other important people in Asshai celebrating his sixteenth name day.

Maester Chigov asked, "King Harry our army is very good, your spies are quite good and our trade business of gold silver and other metals are god as well, your new inventions of wine and champagne are very famous and that business is also going the best so far, what are our plans for the future?"

Everyone present in the feast looked at Harry for answer as he replied, "We will progress as we are doing as I am not sure about the futures but I plan on ending the slavery in Essos, I want to abolish the concept of slavery completely."

Arthur looked at his nephew, "It is a wise goal but very difficult."

Harry nodded, "I know, I have been thinking for ways to do this but still I always find many flaws in my plans. I can't go into war against the master of the slaves as they would put the slaves forward to fight their battles that's why I need another approach on this matter."

Ser Ugshel who was the commander of the Asshai army replied, "We all will think of something your grace, slavery has been there for many years it will be very hard to completely remove it."

Arthur asked, "That is true, Harry what are your plan for Westeros?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, "That is something that I haven't been unable to decide but there are couple of things that I want to do, first is catching Gregor Clegane 'The mountain that rides' and make him pay for his crimes against Elia Martell. She was very good friend of my parents and what that bloody mountain did with her and her daughter make my blood boil. The second goal is destroying the Lannister's, I want Tywin Lannister to see the fall of the Lannister's with his own eyes."

Everyone present in the hall agreed with Harry, Arthur said, "I agree with you nephew but right now the usurper Robert Baratheon is the king but the kingdom is virtually run by Tywin Lannister." Harry nodded, "Robert Baratheon is going to survive for few more years and then the Lannister's will make their move. Aegon Targaryen is the rightful heir to the iron throne but Ned Stark has been hiding him as his bastard Jon Snow but right now all I want to do is go and slap the lord Winterfell."

Master Chigov asked, "Why is that my grace?"

Harry replied, "My spies in Winterfell told me that even when he is being taught with his trueborn children, Lady Catelyn Stark despise him everyone in Winterfell know this and the honourable lord Stark is letting it happen. The true crown prince doesn't have any confidence in himself, he doesn't want to have children so that not another child would be called a bastard. Hell, one of my men told me that Catelyn Stark prayed in the godsweed to the old gods to take away Jon snow from their life or kill him. The rightful heir to the iron throne wants to join the Night's watch to make a name for himself."

Arthur replied, "Eddard Stark is far too honourable for his own good and that makes him a fool, he knew about James and Asshai as he was in love with your aunt Ashara. I would suggest you write a letter to him and give him a piece of your mind, he is letting his wife insult his nephew that should not be allowed. I suggest you gave him a threat that would stop his stupidity."

Harry nodded, "I will do that." Just then a man entered through the side door and gave a scroll to Harry. When Harry read the massage he was seething, he looked at his uncle and said, "Uncle it's time that I put a stop to the Targaryen madness." Maester Chigov asked, "Did prince Viserys did anything."

Harry looked at the man who was the leader of Harry's spy group, "I want you sent a word to Elvis to send Prince Viserys on the next great adventure and I want you to bring princess Daenerys Stormborn to Asshai." The man nodded and left. After the man was gone Harry said, "Viserys is planning to sell his sister to Khal Drogo a dothraki horse lord, he thinks that if he gives his sister to Khal Drogo the dothraki army will help him get the iron throne." Arthur looked in horror, "He wants to sell his sister to those rapists he is becoming madder than the mad king, I think your decision is right Viserys Targaryen has crossed his limits."

Harry nodded, "Well if you all will excuse me I have a letter to write, Maester Chigov please prepare the guest rooms for princess Daenerys." Maester Chigov replied, "As you wish my grace."

After others left the hall Arthur looked at his nephew and said, "You know, I thought you want to sit on the iron throne." Harry laughed, "Why would I do that uncle I mean seriously why would I fight a war just to sit on a ugly and uncomfortable iron throne, the prospect of becoming the king is exciting but I haven't thought about it much."

Arthur nodded, "Our new guest princess Daenerys would surely want to sit on the Iron Thorne which is rightfully her if her nephew refuses." Harry nodded and replied, "It is very much possible that he will refuse to take part in the game, Ned Stark has raised him just like himself. He is just like Ned Stark in his mannerism and also resemble him a bit in his looks, this is also the reason for Catelyn Stark hate towards him."

 _298 AL, Pentos_

 _Home of Magister Illyrio Mopatis_

Daenerys was silently crying as her brother had decided to sell her to the Dothraki horse lord, Viserys had always been cruel to her saying that she was the reason their mother died. He would always say that he should be sitting on the iron throne ruling the seven kingdoms of Westeros, whenever she tried to ask his brother for anything Viserys would get angry and hit her, she never wanted to make her brother angry or as his brother would say don't wake up the dragon but in reality, she hated his big brother Viserys.

Elvis was one of the wizards trained by Harry, he was a commoner in Asshai when Harry found him and taught him magic, he was given the responsibility to keep an eye on the Targaryen brother and sister. After he got the message from his king that told him to finish Visery Targaryen Elvis disillusioned himself and silently moved the home of magister Illyrio Mopatis, he found Viserys in his room sleeping. Elvis fired an organ burning curse which would slowly destroy all of his organs and kill him slowly and painfully, after that he moved towards the room of princess Daenerys, when he reached there he found the girl crying.

Elvis whispered, "Princess Daenerys."

Daenerys looked at the man addressing her, he was hiding his face very well and from his dress up he looked like an assassin, "Yes."

Elvis said, "Princess I am from Asshai, my king heard about what your brother is trying to do. My king said that your brother has gone above his limits when he planned to sell you to the dothraki horse lord, he wanted you to come with me to Asshai as a guest and he promised that you will be welcomed there."

Daenerys looked at the man and she felt that his words were true and she has a chance to escape this hell, "But what of my brother, he will get angry." Elvis replied, "Your brother has created many problems and it's time for him to go to the next great adventure." Daenerys looked at him and said sternly, "You mean to say that you are going to kill him." Elvis nodded, "My king father and mother were good friends with your big brother Rhaegar, the crown prince helped my king's mother to escape back to Asshai from Kings landing after your father burned my King's father in a fit of rage and madness. You must have noticed that wherever you and your brother stayed you always got some money to live, it was my king who saved you from many assassinations attempts and gave you the money when you needed it."

Daenerys eyes widened at this, she knew that she and her brother always get some help whenever they didn't have any money to eat or spend the night, many a times they have been attacked but someone always rescued them so she decided it was best for her if she accept the offer of the king of Asshai, "I am ready." Elvis nodded, "Your brother will die after some time, please pack everything you want to take and come with me, also I took your mother's tiara from your brother's room it should belong to you." Dany didn't waste much time as she didn't have many belongings, after packing few things she had Elvis silently and cautiously helped her escape.

 **AN: - Harry will be intelligent and powerful but he won't just overpower everyone with the powers of the master of Death, those powers are for the big evil and I think you all can guess which one. Please Review.**


	3. The Truth

**AN: - Ladyres reviewed that Jon wouldn't be named Aegon but seriously read the story friend, Rhaegar and Elia only had a daughter in this fan fiction so Aegon is the real name of Jon with Lyanna as his mother.**

 **The Truth**

 _Winterfell, Westeros_

Eddard Stark was a honourable man, he was a warrior who would fight bravely in a battle but he was never interested in politics. When Ned saw his friend Robert Baratheon rewarding Gregor Clegane for what he did to Elia Martell and her daughter he knew that his friend was gone, he ordered to hunt down small Targaryen children and called them Dragonspawn. When he found the truth from Lyanna he promised that he will protect her son at any cost and so he renamed Aegon Targaryen as Jon Snow, he tried to give Jon as much importance as his trueborn son but this made his wife mad.

Eddard Stark was sitting in his room with his wife Catelyn Stark when Maester Luwin came in, "Your Grace I received a raven for you." Lord Stark asked, "From where Maester Luwin?" Maester Luwin replied, "It's from Asshai your grace, I recognised the ancient sigil of a skeletal winged horse that represents the House Peverell." Catelyn Stark added, "Who would send a raven from Asshai to Winterfell?" Maester Luwin replied, "I know one person who can." Lady stark asked, "Who?" Ned replied, "Ser Arthur Dayne." Maester Luwin nodded, "Yes, that is my guess." Ned took the letter from Maester Luwin's hand, just when he started reading the letter the colour of his face dried.

" _Lord Eddard Stark, Winterfell_

 _I am Hadrian Peverell nephew of Ser Arthur Dayne, I sent this letter to you as a warning about the injustice you are doing with your nephew. Yes, I know Jon snow true identity, I know the truth about the marriage of your sister Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen after all my mother was with your sister in the tower of joy._

 _I know you are a honourable man Lord Stark after all I lost my aunt Ashara Dayne for your honour, but what you are doing is the most stupidest thing in the history of Stark family. Your wife hates Aegon or Jon because she doesn't know the truth about his identity, whole Westeros knows that Lady Stark hate the bastard of Lord Stark, I also heard that she prayed to your old gods to kill him, is this the protection you are giving your nephew? You promised his mother to take care of him but I don't think you know how to do that._

 _I understand that you wanted to protect him from your usurper king but just keeping him safe physically doesn't mean you have taken care of him, you have put the rightful heir of the Iron Thorne at a place where he sees his brother and sisters who are really his cousins getting the love of a mother, the same mother who even hates to see his face, you also are not telling him the truth. I grew up without my mother's love Lord Stark and I know the pain, I see many mothers taking care of their children, I miss the love I would have gotten from her but you are not even telling Aegon about his mother. You should know that people in Winterfell say that Jon mother was a seducing whore who seduced Lord Stark, I don't know how can you hear the insult of your sister and say nothing._

 _This letter was sent through a raven, but I didn't send it directly from Asshai since raven can be shot down but you should learn that I can spread this information. It's time you tell the truth of his identity to Jon snow because he deserves to know it because if you don't I will. He has friends and family across the narrow sea who care about him, also don't tell him lie because I will know and when I tell him the truth he will hate you._

 _You are failing to keep the promise you gave to your sister but you still have time Lord Stark, fulfil your promise._

 _Lord Hadrian Peverell_

 _King of Asshai"_

Lord Stark crumbled the letter in his hands, Catelyn Stark could see the letter was quite disturbing for Ned so she asked, "What does it say Ned?" Ned looked at her and she could tell that his husband was angry at her for some reason, "I know you don't like Jon but I never knew you would hate him so much, you always try to downgrade him but I never notice, how could I be such a fool." Catelyn Stark huffed and replied, "That bastard is getting too much for his own good, he doesn't deserve to be here, he doesn't deserve to live with my children your trueborn children. If it was up to me I would never let him put a foot in Winterfell. I don't know why some letter from Asshai would make you think about him."

Ned shook his head sadly, "He is right I am a fool, I thought I could take care of Jon so I treated him as my own trueborn son but I was a fool to think that my wife would do the same. Tell me Catelyn, is it true that you prayed to the old gods to kill him?" Catelyn was shocked, Ned wanted her to love his bastard and someone knew that she prayed in the Godswood to the old gods to take the bastard away so she asked, "How does anyone know about this?" Ned noticed that Maester Luwin looked down when he heard Catelyn's question so Lord Stark asked him, "Maester Luwin what do you know about this? Tell me what the people of Winterfell think about him?"

Maester Luwin gulped and replied, "I don't think you will like my answer your grace." Ned said stubbornly, "I want to know Maester Luwin." Maester Luwin nodded and replied in slow voice, "Someone had heard Lady Stark when she was praying in Godswood that is why everyone knows that lady Stark want Jon to die, there are some people in Winterfell who like Jon but most of them call him the Bastard of Winterfell. They say that his mother was a whore who seduced you, they say that he is alive just because you are a honourable man."

Ned was beyond angry, how could he have missed this, how is it that he didn't know what people think about Jon, he said to Maester Luwin, "Maester Luwin I want to announce this in Winterfell, if anyone insults Jon or his mother I will cut their head off." Catelyn was shocked, "What? You can't do that, people will think that you are doing injustice with your true children." But to her shock Ned shouted at her, "Shut up Catelyn, you have done enough damage as it is and I don't want to hear another word against Jon from your mouth. Maester Luwin please go and call Jon to my chamber, and the news that I got a raven from Asshai must not reach outside." Maester Luwin nodded and left.

Jon snow had been called Ned Stark bastard from the day he learnt to understand anyone, he had excepted this fact and was living with it. He saw as Lady Stark would love his brother and sisters and then look at him with eyes full of hate, he had cried for many nights thinking about her mother. Robb Stark the heir of Winterfell was like a brother to him, Bran and Rickon Stark also see Jon as their elder brother, Sansa Stark thought Jon as his brother but as she grew up she followed her mother, Arya Stark was the one who was completely devoted to Jon. Theon Greyjoy became a ward of Lord Stark after the Greyjoy rebellion but he also didn't leave any chance to insult Jon as the bastard of Winterfell.

Jon was sparring with Robb under the watchful gaze of Ser Rodrik Cassel the Master at Arms, Jon was a very good fighter and those who know how to fight with swords would say that Jon Snow was better with Sword than Robb Stark. This is where Maester Luwin found Jon, "Jon." Jon looked at Maester Luwin but Robb used that moment as a distraction to hit Jon, "You should never get distracted while fighting Jon." Robb said as he forwarded his hand to Jon for him to stand up. Jon laughed, "I'll keep that in mind Robb, Maester Luwin do you need something?" Maester Luwin nodded, "Yes Jon, Lord Stark has requested your presence in his chambers." Robb asked, "What does father need to say that he had called Jon to his chambers." Jon also looked at Maester Luwin for answer but he replied, "That you will have to ask him yourself, now go you shouldn't keep him waiting." Jon nodded and left.

When Jon reached the chambers of Lord Stark he found Lord and Lady Stark waiting for him and he could tell that both Lord and Lady Stark were angry most probably at him for some reason, "Lady Stark, Father you called for me." Ned Stark nodded and pointed towards the empty chair, "Yes Jon please sit we have a few things to discuss." After Jon sat down he continued, "Jon you have always wanted to know the truth about your mother but I always avoided to answer you saying that you are young to know but in reality, I would have preferred to never reveal to anyone the truth of your identity. Till this day I thought only two more people except me know the truth Howland Reed and the wet nurse Wylla."

Jon was happy to know that his father was finally going to tell him about his mother but the way he said made Jon doubt, Jon was about to say something but Ned stark raised his hand as he continued, "You must have heard how the rebellion against the Targaryen's started." Jon nodded, "Everyone thinks that the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped my sister Lyanna Stark who was betrothed to the current king Robert Baratheon but the truth is Lyanna hated Robert and when our father tried to force her to marry Robert she ran away with the crown Prince since both Lyanna and Rhaegar were in love with each other."

Jon eyes widened as Catelyn Stark asked, "What? But that would mean the whole rebellion was a farce." Ned sadly nodded, "True, I later found out that Rhaegar was a good man and he married Lyanna with his first wife Elia Martell permission. He hid Lyanna from his father madness to protect her but that's when my father and brother demanded Rhaegar's head for abducting Lyanna and the mad king burned them after charging them with treason, that was the moment which led to the rebellion." Jon asked, "What does all of this have to do with my mother." Ned replied, "After the battle when I found Lyanna in the Tower of Joy she gave birth to a boy, the true heir to the Iron Throne and the legitimate son of Lyanna and Rhaegar, Lyanna named him Aegon Targaryen and made me promise that I will take care of her son and protect him from Robert. You are the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen Jon, your real name is Aegon Targaryen, the true heir to the Iron Throne."

Jon and Catelyn shouted at the same time, "What?" Jon was shocked he finally knew about his mother but he also knew that the man he considers to be his father is his uncle in real, he was a Targaryen and the most important thing was that he was not a bastard. Catelyn has nothing to say, the child she hated for being the bastard of his husband was never really a bastard but a prince, "Why didn't you told me everything before Ned?" Ned looked at her and replied, "Catelyn you know that you were betrothed to Brandon but I married your after my brother was killed by the mad king for the support of your father in the rebellion. You also must know that before the rebellion I wanted to marry Ashara Dayne who gave up her life after I married you that is something I could never forgive myself for. When I returned with Lyanna's son you must have already heard from your father about my bastard son, I could see the dislike in your face the moment you saw him. Robert was already searching for the remaining Targaryen's and trying to hunt them down so I lied and that lie has kept him safe till now."

Jon looked at Ned and asked, "You could have told me the truth I would have never told anyone." Ned smiled, "I know you are smart and responsible Jon but I couldn't risk your safety. There are spies roaming everywhere who would have found out and then our whole family would have been in danger." Jon asked, "Then why now? Does anyone else know?" Ned nodded, "Rhaegar had a friend James Peverell but we all called him Prongs, he and Rhaegar were best friends and I am very much sure that Rhaegar would have told James about his second marriage with Lyanna. James was married to the twin sister of Ser Arthur Dayne Lily Dayne and I heard she was with a child, when the mad king tried to question James about Lyanna James refused to answer so the mad king burned James alive just like he did with my father."

Jon asked, "But everyone always said that Ser Arthur Dayne broke his kings guard vows and fled with his sister." Ned chuckled, "Arthur would never abandon Rhaegar alone who took his duty very seriously but from what I came to learn Rhaegar ordered Arthur to take his sister Lily who was with a child to the ancient lands of Peverell's that is the mysterious lands of Asshai." Catelyn asked, "So the letter you received today was from Ser Arthur, he must have known that Lyanna was with a child." Ned shook his head, "No the letter was from the King of Asshai, Hadrian Peverell son of James and Lil Peverell and nephew of Ser Arthur Dayne. He told me that his mother and Lyanna were together in the Tower of Joy before Arthur took Lily to Asshai, from the letter I could say that Lily died during childbirth like Lyanna and her son Hadrian was raised by his uncle Ser Arthur Dayne."

Ned continued, "Hadrian knew about you and how you felt about not having a mother as he himself doesn't have one, he told me how badly I am neglecting you and called me a fool." Jon shouted, "What? But that's not true." Ned smiled, "It is Jon or Aegon if you prefer your real name, I treated you like my own son that is true but I never stopped the people of Winterfell or even my wife from insulting you. I didn't know that they were calling your mother a whore, Hadrian was right Jon I was a fool. I thought that if I hide you from Robert as my bastard son you will be safe but I never noticed when they started calling you the bastard of Winterfell."

Jon replied, "It is not your fault, you have raised and I still consider you my father. You did the best you could and I am grateful for it, if you would excuse me I need some time with myself." Ned nodded, "Yes you can go but there is something that Hadrian wrote that you should remember, 'you have friends and family across the narrow sea if you ever need them'." Jon nodded and stod up to left when Lady Stark, "I am sorry Jon for the way I treated you." Jon replied, "It's all right Lady Stark" and with that he left but she could tell that Jon could never forgive her for the way she treated him.

Jon didn't know what to fell, all of his life he had been called a bastard but the truth was far more dangerous. The man he thought as his father was his uncle, he had a family beyond the narrow sea, all of his life he wanted to know the truth about his mother and now when he knew he wasn't sure was it worth knowing. He visited the crypt and stood in front of the grave of Lyanna Stark, "Hello mother, all my life I thought you are my aunt and now I know that was a lie that Lord Stark told everyone to protect me. I don't know what to do anymore, I still want to join the night watch because that has been my dream from childhood but I don't know if I should anymore. Even if I am the rightful heir to the Iron Thorne I don't want to become a king." Jon stood there crying for a long time looking at the statue of his mother, thinking on what should he do next.

The next day Jon packed all of his belongings when Arya visited him, "Jon where are you going?" Jon looked at her and said, "Arya what are you doing here, you should be with septa not here, don't tell me you ran away from her again." Arya huffed, "I don't like her, she always liked Sansa and other girls, I want to learn how to fight not use needles." Jon laughed, "Well I don't think Lady Stark would allow you to do that. Come I need to see father." Arya asked, "You didn't answer me, where are you going?" Jon replied, "I want to travel and see the whole of Westeros and Essos, I want to travel beyond the narrow sea." Arya replied, "You can't go, I will be left alone you can't leave me here alone." Jon smiled, "You are not alone Arya, you have your whole family with you."

Jon and Arya reached the chamber of Lord Stark, Ned looked at her youngest daughter Arya, "Arya you should be with the Septa learning needle work." Arya whined and replied, "But I don't want to, I want to learn how to fight I don't like the septa and she hates me too, she never like my work." Ned chuckled, "Your mother won't be happy at this Arya, go and attend your lesson." Arya huffed, "Ok I will go but stop Jon from going" with that she left. Lord Stark looked at Jon, "Where do you want to go Jon?" Jon replied, "Father you always said that the nights watch was a place where anyone can make a name, I always wanted to join there like uncle Benjen but after what you told me I am not sure anymore. I want to visit Asshai to meet Hadrian Peverell, maybe I will meet my surviving family there too. You said that Ser Arthur Dayne is there, he is the best swordsmen in al over the Westeros I will improve my skill with swords with him."

Eddard Stark knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, "Will you return." Jon nodded, "Yes, the Stark is my real family I just want to travel and see the world beyond Winterfell." Ned replied, "Then I wish you luck, I had a sword made for you and Robb for your name days but I think you will need it now." He retrieved a broad Sword and gave it to Jon, the sword was perfect for Jon and it was perfectly balanced for him, it had a simple design with the house Stark sigil on its hilt. "It's perfect, thank you." Jon said after examining the Sword.

Jon said goodbye to his brother and sisters, Robb wished him luck in his adventures, Bran and Rickon were sad and said they will miss him, Sansa just said goodbye, Arya was the one who took a lot of convincing in letting Jon go but she finally agreed when Jon promised to bring back a sword for her when he comes back. With that Jon left for White Harbor to sail for Asshai.

 **AN: - Well chapter 3 is done, so what do you all think about this chapter. Please Review.**


	4. Dragon Eggs and Aegon's Visit to Asshai

**Dragon Eggs and Aegon's Visit to Asshai**

 _Asshai, Essos_

Harry was sitting in his chamber with his uncle and Maester Chigov discussing their future trade plans when Velya who was one of the women trained by Harry entered the room. Harry looked at her and saw two other men following her carrying a box, "Velya, what do you have in the cage?" Velya replied, "Your Grace, I heard about a place in Shadowland which had dragon eggs. Many have tried to search for it but fortunately I found these eggs." She indicated at the cage and opened it, there were three dragon eggs of three different colours, gold green and silver. Velya continued, "These eggs have frozen over the ages but I could feel the magic and life inside it, I thought you would know how to bring them back to life." Harry nodded, "You have done great work Velya and you will be rewarded for it." Velya smiled and replied, "Thank you your grace" with that she and the men following her left.

Arthur said, "Dragon eggs, from what Rhaegar said I could say that Dragons are quite a powerful and wonderful beast, if you bring them back to life it will be a miracle as it has been many centuries since the last dragon died. But can you control it, I don't know that Peverell were Dragonlords." Harry laughed, "Dragonlord were the people that have dragon blood in them, it was a ritual that a number of people did to share their and their children blood with dragon. A Dragon could smell the dragon blood in a human and that's why it decides to bond with that human, but that bond is just a bond of mutual understanding. Dragons are much older than men and the magic users sometime make a magical bond with Dragon as Dragon is a magical beast. I have few Peverell ancestor that bonded with a dragon."

Maester Chigov asked, "So you want to bond with the three dragons." Harry replied, "No, I don't feel that these dragons are for me. I think it is for our Targaryen guest princess Daenerys. I think she is here as well, let's welcome our guest." Just as Harry said that Elvis entered his chambers with Daenerys Targaryen, Harry was quite taken with the beauty of the princess, Daenerys reminded Harry very much of his previous wife Daphne. Arthur chuckled mildly at his nephew's reaction at seeing the Targaryen beauty, Harry controlled himself and said, "Princess Daenerys Targaryen, welcome to Asshai. I am the king of Asshai, Hadrian Peverell. This is my uncle Ser Arthur Dayne and this is Maester Chigov" Harry said pointing at his uncle and Maester respectively. Arthur said, "It is good to see you your grace."

Daenerys replied, "I am grateful for everything you have done for me and please call me Dany." Harry smiled, "Then you must call me Harry, I helped you because I think it was my responsibility as a friend. After all, if the rebellion wouldn't have happened you and I would have been friend from the time we were younger, you must be tired and hungry from your travels. Maester Chigov please show our guest the way to her chambers, I will answer any questions you have later Dany." Daenerys nodded as Maester Chigov said, "Come princess, I'll show you the way to your chambers."

After Dany left with Maester Chigov Arthur said to his nephew, "You like her don't you nephew." Harry blushed, "Maybe uncle, we will see how the future roles out."

Dany was also thinking about Harry, he was a very handsome man and his wild black hair with his green eyes were on the forefront of her mind, she couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted towards Harry. Maester Luwin showed her the chambers she would be staying in, "Please make yourself comfortable, I will send a few handmaidens for you" with that he left.

After few hours Harry came to the chamber Dany was staying in, "Dany is everything to your liking." Dany nodded and replied, "Yes, I have spent days in streets and floors so I don't have much to complain about." Harry sadly replied, "I know and I wish I could have prevented that, but what done is done we can only think for a better future. I believe you have some question that you want to ask." Dany nodded and said, "Yes, I want to know the true history of what happened in Westeros, Viserys was never clear whenever he talked about Kings Landing. Also, I want to know about you and Asshai." Harry nodded and sit down in front of her, harry told her about his father madness, Rhaegar's marriage with Lyanna and about Aegon Targaryen or Jon Snow the true heir to the Iron Throne, Harry told her how and why the rebellion started and what happened during that war. Harry told Dany about his father mother and the Peverell family, he explained to Dany about how the people of Asshai have magical powers.

After learning everything Dany was in tears as she asked, "So I have a nephew who was hidden as Ned Stark bastard son and the whole rebellion was due to my father madness." Harry nodded, "Yes, but you are not your father Dany. I don't blame you for what your father did so don't blame yourself." Harry said while clearing the tear from her face, "Tears doesn't suit your beautiful face Dany." Dany smiled sadly, "Thank you for everything Harry." Harry smiled, "I have another present for you." Just as Harry said that three men entered the chamber carrying the box containing Dragon eggs. Harry opened the box and showed the eggs to Dany, Dany asked, "Are those Dragon Eggs?" Harry smiled and replied, "Yes, these eggs are dragon eggs. One of my spies found these in shadowlands, now it belongs to you. I am sure I will soon find a way to bring those eggs back to life." Dany hugged harry, "Thank you Harry." Harry smiled and replied, "No problem, now come I had a feast prepared to welcome you."

 _Kings Landing, Westeros_

The small council was having a meeting in Kings Landing to discuss the current situation of the seven kingdoms. The small council consist of Lord Renly Baratheon Master of Laws. Lord Stannis Baratheon Master of Ships, Lord Jon Arryn Hand of the King, Lord Janos Slynt Lord Commander of City Watch, Lord Petyr Baelish Master of Coin, Varys Master of Whisperers and Pycelle The Grand Maester.

Varys said, "My little birds gave me quite a news, Viserys Targaryen was found dead in Pentos while staying with the Magister Illyrio Mopatis, he was planning to sell his younger sister to Khal Drago the dothraki horse lord in exchange for his army. Daenerys Targaryen is missing and Illyrio had been accused of killing Viserys and doing something to his young sister."

Jon Arryn said, "The king is quite happy after hearing this news, what does your little birds says about the girl."

Varys replied, "She has somehow disappeared and nowhere to be found."

Lord Stannis Baratheon said, "Well she will have to come out from wherever she is hiding at some point." Jon Arryn nodded, "Yes, the bigger problem for us is the newly discovered bears and champagne which has completely taken over Ale, it tastes good and is on high demand but its price is way too much in comparison to the old Ale. The king and the common folks have taken quite a liking towards it, the kingdom is in debt and the debt is slowly increasing day by day."

Petyr Baelish said, "True, all I have gathered is that it is produced in the mysterious land of Asshai and nothing else, I think the master of whisperers must know something."

Jon Arryn asked, "Yes Varys, do you have anything on Asshai."

Varys replied, "You should know that Asshai is ruled by the Peverell family, James Peverell was a good friend of Rhaegar Targaryen and he was married to Lily Dayne. She was carrying a child when the mad king burned James Peverell, I think Rhaegar ordered the Sword of Morning Ser Arthur Dayne to take Lily back to Asshai. I know that Lily died after giving birth to the Peverell heir Hadrian Peverell and he was raised by his uncle Ser Arthur Dayne, I don't know anything else after that since my birds have never been able to set a foot in Asshai for some unknown reason. The rumours says that Asshai have many gold mines whose quantity gold is much more largen than what the Lannister's have, and after the discovery of these new drinks their trade has increases tenfold but still they are able to stay as mysterious as ever."

Jon Arryn added, "James Peverell was a mysterious man, the only people who knew about him were Rhaegar Targaryen and Arthur Dayne, no one other than those two know how and why he came to Kings Landing. If Hadrian Peverell is raised by Ser Arthur Dayne so I can't say if he will care for Westeros but still try to find some information on him and Asshai." Jon Arryn was worried for the kingdom, the king Robert Baratheon was wasting his time in drinking and whoring around, the kingdom was in debt of Lannister's and Iron Bank, Tywin Lannister had been filling the court with his own men. But the biggest problem for him was the truth about the parentage of crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon and his brother Prince Tommen Baratheon and sister Princess Myrcella Baratheon, if what he thinks is true then the seven kingdoms were in great danger.

 _Asshai, Essos_

It has been a month since Dany arrived in Asshai and in a single month Dany and Harry had fell in love with each other, Harry was reading his family ancient tomes collection to find a way to revive the dragon eggs while Daenerys was reading her family history when one of Harry's spy entered the library. "Your grace prince Aegon Targaryen is sailing towards us should we let him reach us." Harry nodded, "Yes, he is welcome here. Bring him here and treat him as a guest." The man said, "As you wish your grace" with that he left.

Dany came over Harry and said, "So, my nephew is coming here. Funny he is my nephew but we both are of same age." Harry chuckled, "True, let's see what is his plans for the seven kingdoms." Dany said, "If he doesn't want the Iron Throne then I do, I want to raise an army and take back Kings Landing. If the dragons are hatched no one will be able to stop me." Harry laughed, "Calm down my lovely queen, we will see what the son of wolf and dragon wants to do." Dany nodded, "Yeah, he is the only Targaryen alive beside me and I don't want to lose any more of my family."

It was after a couple of hours that Harry's men brought the crown prince Aegon Targaryen to Harry's chamber. Harry, Daenerys, Maester Chigov and Ser Arthur Dayne were there to welcome him, "Welcome to Asshai prince Aegon Targaryen I am your host and the king of Asshai, Hadrian Peverell." Harry then pointed toward Maester Chigov, "This is the Grand Maester of Asshai, Master Chigov." Harry indicated towards Daenerys, "This beautiful is your family, your dear aunt Daenerys Targaryen." Harry then pointed toward his uncle, "And this is my uncle Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of morning and the best swordsman alive."

Jon replied, "Thank you for having me here my Lord Hadrian, and please call me Jon as I am still not comfortable with my original name. I have lived my whole life as Jon Snow so suddenly when Lord Stark told me the truth I had a difficult time in adjusting." Daenerys said while smiling, "It's good to see you too nephew." Arthur added, "It is an honour to meet you your grace, you are the rightful heir to the iron throne. I have taken care of my nephew as per your father's order but if you wish I can still serve you." Jon shook his head, "No please don't, I came here in search of my family. I have no interest in ruling the seven kingdom or to sit on the Iron Throne, I have wanted to join the Night's watch from the time I was a child and I have decided to do that."

Harry laughed, "Please call me Harry Jon, see Dany not everybody like that ugly Iron Throne." Dany huffed at that, "Well if you will not rule my dear nephew then I will." Jon replied, "Then I wish you luck for the war to come." Harry smiled, "So Jon will you reveal your real identity?" Jon answered, "I want to return to Winterfell and then head to the wall, I don't think revealing the truth of my identity till my Aunt doesn't rule the seven kingdoms would be foolish." Arthur said, "That is true." Harry nodded, "Think of us as your friends and family, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask."

Jon smiled and said, "Thank you, I came here with a request." Harry arched an eyebrow at that, "Oh, what is it then?" Jon replied, "I wanted Ser Arthur Dayne to help me in improving my sword skill." Arthur said happily, "I will be delighted to help you your grace." Harry added, "Well looks like I have got another sparring partner, but a warning Jon my uncle is a slave driver and he will never go easy. Believe me I know, he has been training me since I was 7 and I still can't defeat him, I still remember the bruises I got every day from his training." Arthur grinned, "Well you said you wanted to become a better swordsman than me so of course you have to work for it."

Aegon or Jon as he preferred was a quick learner, his skills improved greatly while training with Ser Arthur Dayne and Harry but Harry was still better than him. While searching the secret vault of Peverell's Harry found out an old Valerian steel sword called 'Shining Star' which once originally belonged to the Targaryen house. The 'Shining Star' belonged to the Lord Jhaygar Targaryen at the time of old Valryia at the time of his death he gave the sword to the Lord Charles Peverell of that time for safe keeping so that House Peverell would give the sword back to a deserving member of house Targaryen at the time of need.

After retrieving the sword Harry found Jon in the library with Dany who are reading the Targaryen family history together, "Jon I have something for you" Harry said to get Jon attention. Harry gave Jon the 'Shining Star' with its Scabbard, Jon took out the Valyrian steel sword and drooled over it. The 'Shining Star' was truly a piece of art Jon said, "I can't take this Harry since this sword is made of Valyrian steel, it belongs to your family I can't take it." Harry grinned, "No this sword is called the 'Shining Star' and it belonged to Jhaygar Targaryen who was the head of house Targaryen at the time of old Valryia, he gave the sword to Charles Peverell for safe keeping. I think it's time for the sword to be returned back to a deserving Targaryen once again. Also, this sword doesn't have the sigil of House Targaryen so when you return to Winterfell you can say that someone gave you the sword as a gift."

Jon nodded and replied, "Thank you Harry, I will be forever thankful to you for giving me this sword." Harry smiled, "No problem just do not lose it." Jon laughed then asked, "Harry is there a skilled blacksmith that you know of?" Harry said, "Yes the official blacksmith of house Peverell is quite skilled, what do you need him for." Jon said, "My young sister or cousin Arya always wanted to learn how to battle, she never really liked needle work or the work of girls. I promised to bring a sword for her when I go back to Winterfell." Just then Arthur came in and said, "So your young cousin is like your mother, a feisty she wolf." Jon smiled and replied, "Yes, she is short in height but she is quick." Arthur said, "I will take you to Aron, he is the blacksmith of Peverell family and I am very much confident that he would be able to make a good sword for her."

Jon stayed in Asshai for nearly a year before he decided to go back to Winterfell, after the departure of Jon Harry got the message from one of his spies that they had been able to catch Gregor Clegane and had kept him sedated. Harry called his uncle and said, "Uncle I think it's time you return to Westeros or more importantly Dorne." Arthur asked, "Why is that Harry?" Harry smiled, "My people have captured Gregor Clegane and I think it's time for the mountain to be punished. My people have kept him sedated and are heading towards Dorne. I want you to accompany them to Sunspear where Gregor Clegane will answer for his crimes, Dany wants to claim the Iron Thorne and I plan to support her, we need the support of Dorne in the upcoming war and I think the Martell's would be happy in supporting a Targaryen on the throne after you deliver the mountain to them." Arthur nodded, "Yes I can see what you are trying to do, I will prepare for travel." With that he left. Harry smiled, "Now I only need to find a way to revive the dragon eggs."

 **AN: - Well here is the next chapter, just like his previous life Harry will have two wives, one will be Dany other you will find out in the next chapter. Please review.**


End file.
